Sequel: Want
by LegacyChick
Summary: Over three months after confessing their love to each other, it's finally time to give into their needs. Read more inside! Warning: Slash, Sex, lots of Fluff Candy


**Okay, so I realized a few days ago that I actually promised you guys a sequel to "Want" and then got this idea set in my head. Today the inspiration took over and I sat down to write this little "Masterpiece" :P It's a lot of fluffy smut. I seriously don't know what came over me there, but I hope you guys give me the reviews I'm seeking for :D**

**It's over three months now that Cody and Randy confessed their feelings to each other, time to finally celebrate their relationship with some much needed and much wanted sex and Randy already has the perfect idea.**

**You don't HAVE to read the first part of it to get the "plot", but I also won't stop you from reading it.  
**

**Warning: Slash, Sex, Lots and lots of Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own a Cody and a Randy muse and my insanity... else I own nothing... really NOTHING :P**

* * *

„You made me want it! "

„Want what?"

Cody stared up at his older lover, blinking his smaragd-blue eyes in confusion; head slightly tilted giving away more of the delicate skin of his neck, which Randy instantly used as an opportunity to lap at it.

"You made me want to commit. You made me want a relationship. You made me want to stay with you the rest of my live."

He growled against the soft flesh as he continued to lap and bite at it, Cody's naked body squirming underneath.

"Before you, I never wanted a serious relationship; I never ever wanted to spend the rest of my whole life with only one person. You made me want it."

Lifting his head up to face his lover, baby-blues drowning in smaragd-blues, reading the confusion written all over Cody's face he wanted for the obvious question to come.

"How?"

Smirking, his hands on either side of Cody's hips, fingertips caressing the tender flesh, Randy leaned back on his knees, watching the beautiful specimen in front of him. Sometimes he still could not believe how lucky he was to have him. Ever since their confession to each other after that disastrous night three months ago, he could barely get enough of him. No matter where they were or what they were doing, they were always together and he enjoyed each and every second of it.

He smiled fondly at his boy, hands slowly rubbing up and down his sides, before leaning down again to press a soft, yet firm kiss onto Cody's lips, hands holding himself up next to his neck, voice hoarse with lust as he murmured.

"By just being you. By being how you are… who you are."

He pulled back again for a moment to see if his boy had gotten it yet, smiling as he saw the confusion still floating those beautiful blues. He had planned on showing him anyways. Not that they had never been intimate before, but they had never gone that far yet. They had waited until the moment was perfect. Despite both of them having needs, both of them wanting it more than anything, feel each other, touch each other, fill each other, show each other their love not only verbally, mentally, but also physically; they had both wanted to take it slow since it would mean so much more to either one of them when they were almost exploding with need, want, with lust and desire. And god knew, tonight it had to be the night; Randy could barely hold it in him any longer.

Eyes slowly becoming dark with lust, Randy leaned down again to brush his lips over his lovers, making sure their eyes were locked as he spoke against the soft, full, parted lips.

"With those fucking soft lips, baby." He kissed him again, slowly, soft, lips barely touching, tongue tracing the outline of his lovers lips before delving inside the warm caverns, tasting, roaming, exploring, gaining an eliciting moan from the man underneath.

"With that sexy, little nose of yours." He pulled back to gently put a kiss to Cody's nose, smirking as he felt Cody's cock slowly stirring against his thigh.

"Those fucking gorgeous baby-blues, so deep, so intense." He placed a sweet kiss onto both of Cody's eyelids, enjoying the small whimper from the younger man.

"Even your brains. God damnit Cody… you've no idea how sexy your brains are to me." He followed his path with his lips, kissing his lovers temple, then his forehead.

"Your soft, fluffy hair… so perfect to twist my hands in when we get a bit rougher." He did just that, another moan coming from the man underneath, before he pressed his lips into the smooth hair, taking in the scent of peach that was so intoxicating to him.

Pulling back again, he saw his lovers eyes closed, breath coming out in short, sharp pants. He licked his lips, before slowly crawling down the younger mans body, making sure to continue his ministrations until Cody would finally realize what this was about, until he would give into him, completely and fully trusting him –with his heart and his body.

Nibbling at Cody's neck again, he murmured. "I love your skin… so smooth, so soft… tasting so sweet."

His throat followed as he gave it a few feather-like kisses, eyes staying fixed on Cody's pleased features, his younger lovers eyes shut tight as he let out small whimpers and whines, hands fisting the sheets besides him. "Love your throat… your voice… sounds so fucking hot when you moan and whimper for me, baby."

His own arousal grew with every second, cock throbbing against Cody's flesh, leaving a trail of pre-cum all over him as he slid further down the youngers body.

"Your chest… so strong… muscles so fucking hard like stone." Leaving a few more kisses on it, he soon gave all his attention to Cody's nubs, first sucking one into his mouth, making Cody's back arch of the bed as he gently bit and nibbled on it.

"Hmm... so wanton… just for me." He followed up with the other nub, swirling his tongue around it, before carefully biting and tucking on it, Cody's hands going to the back of his head, nails scratching his shaven skin as moan after whimper after mewl escaped his throat.

Deciding that he had given his chest enough attention, his lips continued their path down to Cody's abs, tongue tracing them before dipping into his lover's navel, swirling it around. "Your abs… your belly… fuck baby… 't looks so good when your shirt rises just a little every time you stretch, revealing those toned abs of yours." His voice was husky, raw, eyes never leaving Cody's face, seeing the baby-blues slowly flutter open again, their eyes meeting for a tantalizing second as he smiled up at him, before continuing his ministrations.

Ignoring Cody's throbbing desire, he licked a path down to his thighs, nibbling and biting on the inner sides before lapping at the marks, watching Cody thrash wildly beneath him, head thrown from left to right as he whimpered and mewled, hips thrusting up in a silent pleas which stayed ignored… for now. "Those strong thighs of you… feeling so damn good when they're wrapped around me, holding my waist in place… they'll fit so perfectly around my waist when I'll fuck you into oblivion."

The gasp escaping Cody's lips was a clear sign for him that he was willing enough to let it happen tonight, Cody's cock jutting proudly against his abs now, rock-hard, throbbing, tip glistening with pre-cum and Randy could barely wait to taste all of him, to feel all of him.

Hands running up and down Cody's sides, he smirked up at him; Cody's cheek flushed a bright red, panting, eyes shut tightly while his lips were parted, whole body trembling underneath him.

"But you know what really made me WANT it?"

The ebony lashes fluttered open, lust-blown eyes staring right down into his as Cody shook his head and Randy went in for the kill, enjoying the whine he got from his lover as he once again went past his throbbing desire and up his body to his left chest, placing a hand onto it, eyes deeply staring into his soul. "Your heart… the love you have for me, Codes. The passion and desire I get from you each and every day. You've shown me how good it is to be loved… to love someone again. You've shown me that there are no boundaries whatsoever as long as we both stick together." He dipped his head down again to slowly press his lips onto Cody's, this time letting the younger man control the kiss, feeling the skilled tongue probing his lips, begging them for entrance and he granted it to him. As minutes went by, their kiss still as slow, as loving, as tender as at the beginning, Randy pulled away, one hand still placed on Cody's heart while the other caressed his hair, their eyes locking once again.

"I WANT you."

The quick nod Cody gave him was enough to make him growl from deep down his throat and he went down again in one go, this time stopping right between Cody's legs, for the first time this night giving his full attention to where Cody needed it, wanted it so badly.

Tentatively flicking his tongue over the engorged head, he groaned, savoring the salty yet delicious taste of the pre-cum, eyes fluttering shut for a moment until he heard Cody's whine, looking back up to see him staring straight back at him, eyes begging.

He smiled warmly, hand gently grasping the base and slowly jacking it before once again swirling his tongue over the head, then wrapping his lips around it to suck on it, eliciting a loud moan from his writhing lover.

Placing his other hand on Cody's hips to keep him down, he agonizingly slowly let inch-by-inch slide down his throat, shutting off his gagging reflex until all of the 9 inches were filling his hot mouth. The whimper it drew from Cody went straight down to his own throbbing groin, which was trapped, between the sheets and his abs, but this right now was all about Cody, about showing him how much he truly meant to him, how much he truly wanted him… all of him.

Swallowing around the thick length, he started to bop his head up and down, slow, making sure to swirl his tongue around the base with every downward movement, feeling Cody's hands on the back of his head to control the pace, his own hands pushing Cody's hips down onto the mattress to keep his lover from fucking his throat. He might give him that another time, but not tonight… tonight he wanted it to last, wanted to savor each and every moment, wanted to torture Cody until he would beg him to finally be taken.

He repeated his actions for a long while, making sure to keep the pace as slow as possible, eyes staying fixed on Cody's scrunched up face, watching it contort in pleasure, the moans and gasps escaping those sinful lips sounding like music to his ears.

Releasing Cody with a smack of his lips after several torturous minutes, he blew his hot breath onto the throbbing head, smirking up at his lover just in time to see him opening his eyes again, whining at the sudden loss of contact.

"Randy… please."

His smirk grew as his strong palms massaged his loves thighs, tongue darting out to once again taste the bits of pre-cum leaking out of him.

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want."

His voice was soft, though hoarse as he followed his lover's movements with his eyes, watching him as he leaned up on his elbows, chewing his lips, hips thrusting up, throbbing desire rubbing against Randy's chin as he begged again.

"Please don't stop… make me… make me cum."

He growled, dipping down again to flick his tongue around the head, before gently nibbling at it, making Cody collapse back on the bed, head in his hands, body arching off the bed on its own accord as he whimpered.

"Randy… please please please… stop the teasing… I need to… god… need to cum so badly."

The voice alone, the whimpers and whines, the pleads, it all went straight down to his own cock and he could barely contain himself anymore. With a low growl, his lips moved down the base of Cody's cock straight to his sacs, kissing them, nibbling them, biting and licking before they continued even further down, his hands now firmly holding onto Cody's thighs to spread them apart some more, giving him space to work with.

He could feel Cody shudder as his tongue slowly slit up and down between his cheeks, could even feel his body tense as it dipped inside the tight pucker for the first time, just a little bit, the moan from his lover spurting him on. They had talked about it a lot, about their pasts, both of them having had their fair share of lovers before they had found each others and Randy almost could not believe how tight Cody was as his tongue drove deeper and deeper with every time he delved inside.

Lapping at the internal walls, trying to stretch him, he listened intensely to the soft mewls and low moans coming from his lover, smiling against his cheeks as Cody's hands ran through his short-shaven hair, fingers massaging his scalp. Slowly inserting a finger together with his tongue, he started to go deeper and faster until he heard the scream of pleasure filling the room, a clear sign that he had found that special bundle of nerves inside of Cody that made him thrash and writhe.

Repeating the action a few more times, Randy slowly grabbed his own erection, smearing the pre-cum from the tip all over the base, covering himself, slicking himself up while pumping his throbbing length in time with his tongue-thrusts.

As he could feel Cody's walls clamping around his digit and his tongue, he pulled out, the whine of frustration not going unnoticed, but being ignored as he slowly crawled up his lovers body again, making sure to worship every part of his exposed skin with his lips until he reached the ones of his mate, moulding against them, soft at first, then with more pressure, more passion as his strong palm lifted Cody's thigh up to wrap it around his waist, panting into the kiss.

"Ready?"

Cody –hands on his lower back- nodded slowly, their eyes locking as he slowly slit inside, inch by inch burying inside the hot, tight walls of his lover, his friend, his soul mate. A cry of pleasure escaped Cody, only muffled by Randy's lips searching for his once again, their bodies moulding together as Randy sheathed himself fully inside with a last quick snap of his hips, groaning into his lovers mouth.

Time seemed to stand still as Randy gave Cody the time to adjust, only starting to move when Cody's heal dug into his back, a silent plea to do something, his hips slowly rocking against the hot heat surrounding him, their lips never parting, one tangled in the boys hair while the other held tightly onto his thigh, angling it higher up to thrust even deeper inside the willing heat.

Both of them knew that they would not last long, too big the pent up sexual tension, the desire, the need, but they were enjoying every second of it, rocking together as the pace steadily increased, Randy's thrusts deep enough to hit his lovers sweet spot again and again, the hold on his hip tightening with every snap of his.

The bed was screeching under them with the intensity of their coupling, the noise the only thing heard in the room besides their groans and moans, sweat slicking their bodies, as Randy's hand left Cody's hip to start pumping him harmonious with his thrusts.

"God Cody… so close… want you… to cum… cum hard for me… all over me… want to see you, hear you…"

Locking eyes with his lover again, deep blue depths drawing him in, he knew he would not be able to hold on any longer, the snaps of his hips increasing to a frantic pace as he grew almost vicious in his thrusts, Cody's whines and moans, the love and desire in his eyes too much to bear.

The second Cody's walls tightened around him even more, spasming and constricting, the moment he heard his name fly from those sinful lips in a loud scream filled with pleasure, the moment he felt the hot cum splashing all over his hand and his abs, the moment he watched Cody shudder through his release –eyes fluttering shut again, mouth wide open, cheeks flushed as he digged his nails into Randy's back- was the moment he let go and his hips bucked uncontrollably into the tight heat of his lover, walls almost snapping him in half as he jackhammered away, body going rigid, chest falling flat against Cody's, spilling deep inside of him as he came with a loud growl.

As his body relaxed again, he gave his lover a few more deep and smooth thrusts, loving the feeling of being so close to him, inside of him, the stickiness between them, the sweat grazing their bodies, the soft pants leaving their lips before they locked again for a soul searing kiss awakening the want, the need for more inside of him.

Finally collapsing on top of his love, Randy carefully slipped out of him, their eyes hooded with lust, locking as he smiled at him, searching his lips for another kiss, sweet, sensual, soft, one hand running through his boys hair while he held himself up with the other one.

"I love you."

For the first time in their three months relationship, he felt comfortable enough to finally say it, his breathing slowly becoming even as he watched his lovers face light up, the lust-blown eyes slowly going back to the sparkling blues he adored so much, smile grazing the beautiful, soft lips.

"And I want nothing more than you."

It was the thing he needed to hear the most, the one thing he wanted to hear more than anything else from Cody as he smiled down at him, his heart finally feeling whole.

* * *

**Told ya, it's a lot of fluff. I'm sorry, but I guess with all the sadistic scenes, the violence and rough sex in my joined fic with Mizzy681 "Sex, Drugs and True Love" (Review, damnit! :P), I guess I just needed to get this fluffy one-shot of my chest :P**


End file.
